narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Derutakawa
Sara Derutakawa (佐羅 デルタ川/ The Water Poison Kunoichi (水の毒くノ一) (Literally meaning "To help one's network of River Delta's" ) (Picture to be added soon! Once I learn how to draw....) Background The will of Water and Might. Sara Derutakawa is a ninja originally born in the Kirigakure but was soon immigrated to the Konohagakure by her adopted sensei, Kisame Hoshigaki. Originally from the Village of the Mist, she was born into the Derutakawa Clan, a Clan known for creating vast amounts of Jutsu techniques involving water and poison. She was the heir to the clan, but on a fateful night, her family, kin and many others were murdered in a brutal attack from thieves of another unknown location. Sara was spared as the thieves thought she would be too weak to continue her legacy. The current Mizukage, Mei, pitied the poor girl and allowed for her to remain in the village and often sent her food and support. However, she grew to hate the villagers as she was angry no one chose to stop the thieves or help her, leading to her to be blinded by anger. She attended the academy and was a top performing student and admired by many of the students and instructors as a possible prodigy. But still blinded by anger, she paid no attention to others thoughts about her. When completing the academy, she didn't want to be paired up with a group or sensei as she only wanted to train by herself. The Academy went against this, but Mei allowed it as she believed it would help Sara to become stronger and fend for herself. Slowly her techniques worked and she mastered her Poison Fog Technique along, along with the Water Dragon Jutsu as her main use of Water. While she gained the rank of a Chunin at age 13, though she left her ceremony once she gained the title out of arrogance. She slowly became an outcast in the village as no one bothered her and still, only support came as food and clothing. Mei grew worried for her more and more and began to believe she had ruined the girl's idea of trust and friendship. Around when she was the age of fifteen, she was walking alone after a heavy case of training and was stopped in her tracks by a mysterious swordsman, who demanded he lead her to the Mist Village. At first, she spoke willingly to do so but realized the swordsman had killing intent to the village and abruptly bargained that if he beat her, she'll lead the way. The Swordsman agreed and the two engaged in battle, revealing the swordsman was Kisame Hoshigaki, Pre-Akatsuki. Kisame was stunned by the girl's confidence and grew to pity the girl once hearing her story, but was bothered by her sheer arrogance. He silenced her with his Signature Water Shark Bomb jutsu that made her shiver at the sheer size he could create such powerful Water-type attacks. She soon pleaded to teach her everything he knows as she wants to be the strongest. He was unsure at first, but Kisame soon allowed it and in that night, she left the village, leaving her headband behind as a sign of remorse to the village. Months passed as Kisame taught her more Water Jutsu's and even she created her own signature Jutsu. (Water Style: Gigantic Water Blade Jutsu). Slowly Sara and Kisame bonded under their similarities and Sara soon developed small feelings for her sensei. He was the only person who really helped Sara get stronger and taught her more things she could ever learn. However, when Konan was tasked to find Kisame to be recruited to the Akatsuki, Kisame begged for Sara to stay with him. Konan denied his pleas and stated that if he truly cares for her, he can send her to a village with memory loss to try and regain herself. Kisame had no choice but to agree and after giving her a Knockout Memory loss Pill, he sent her to the Hidden Leaf Village. Sara woke up in the Village after other Ninja found her. Sara succumbed to amnesia, only remembers her name, clan, limited fighting styles and that she had a Sensei, but no longer can remember his appearance or name. Sarutobi pitied the girl and let her stay in the Village until she could remember her past. Sara met all the other Ninja slightly younger than her like Naruto and his friends. She was despondent to them at first and tried to isolate herself again, but after some clear word from Sarutobi, she slowly accepts them and remained a comrade and ally to the ninja's, though she still seeks answers for her past. Personality Sara has a clear hint to be rather arrogant, selfish and often neglecting to others. Though deeply, she is a very kind girl with a sensitive heart. She can be caring to others and can hold empathy, She seeks truth in her life and looks carefully and curiously into every detail she finds. She holds a great skill of confidence, but she can still be very arrogant. Appearance She is a neutral height, with pale skin, pale blue eyes, long flowing blonde hair that reaches her waist. She wears black styled clothing Abilities She is thoroughly skilled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. She is a good long ranged battler, but she can effective in close combat and short ranged distances, making her an all rounder. Her speed is her considered strongpoint, though her defense and group co-operation are her down point. She can create clones through water, similarly to Kisame. Jutsu Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu (Taught herself) Water Style: Super Water Shark Bomb Jutsu (Taught by Kisame) Water Style: Poison Shark Wave (Combination of Kisame's teachings) Water Style: Poison Fog Style Justu (Taught herself, One of Clan's signature moves) Water Clone Jutsu Poison Style: Poison Fog Ball Justu (Created herself) Poison Style: Infected Water Wave Jutsu (Created Herself) Trivia * Affiliation: Rouge Ninja (Rouge from the Mist Village) * Current Ninja Rank: Chunin * Registered Ninja #: 56510 * Date of Birth: October 5 * Age: 15 * Zodiac Sign: Libra * Blood Type: O Positive * Favorite Foods: Tempura * Least Favorite Foods: Miso Soup * Hobbies: Training, practicing Water techniques, learning of her past. * Assignments Completed: 14 D-Rank, 2 C-Rank, 3 B-Rank, 0 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank * Chakra Natures: Water, Poison * Chakra Release: Fog Release Category:DRAFT